Master and Mistress
by Saliaven Chronotis
Summary: Second in the series, things haven't gotten half wierd yet.
1. League Champions

Master and Mistress  
By Saliaven Chronotis  
Part 1  
Authors note: All of my fics exist in the same temporal area(Though there are two branching timelines, they are separated and noted.) 

The league champions

After going through the twin regions, Ash got all of his badges and Misty decided to get a few as well (In other words, as many as Ash except for those that no longer exist). They both went to the league tournaments and in the end tied by her getting first place Johto and him first place Kanto. They had started a gym of their own in Viridian, which hadn't had one since Giovanni disappeared. Both were members of the Elite four after Agatha retired and Lance was forced to after being found as a member of Team Rocket. Brock visited them often and they him. He eventually married Daisy to the disappointment of the other two.  
Ash and Misty had gotten married recently when it was pointed out that six years together was long enough and they might as well. Their gym was about the same theme as Giovanni's but better balanced and decorated, with a pool and a land area. Many things change, but some don't and the need to travel and catch pokemon had never left Ash. Misty was tired of it, though and so argued with him, another thing that never changed. "I want some time to stay in one place." Misty said. "You and I have traveled a long time and the we haven't stayed in one place for longer than the two months we held the Cerulean gym down. We're gym leaders, we can't just up and desert whenever we feel like it. My sisters have only ever taken that one vacation in the decade they have been there."  
"But Misty."  
"Don't but Misty me! You and I traveled almost constantly these six years. We need some time to settle and you may even like it." Her tone softened "I'm sorry, Ash, but you are a master now. As a higher up in the league, you have responsibilities and besides which, you have nowhere else to go. This gym has the least losses ever recorded in this amount of time. We have responsibilities and don't forget that you've promised mom not to desert for at least another year." They spoke of it no longer and got on with their work.  
That night, as they were sleeping in their imitation campground (Misty let Ash have that much), Ash was kept awake by a feeling he had forgotten something. He went out to look around the gym when he saw pikachu also looking around. "What is it?" There was no answer and then there was a knock at the skylight and he saw a familiar form. "Butterfree?" He said and then remembered that it had been about long enough for the migration to have ended and his pokemon come back. "Butterfree! It is you." He opened the skylight and Butterfree flew in hard, landing in Ash's outstretched hands. "Butterfree! You are back, I'm so happy!" Ash said laughing. The commotion had woken Misty who saw Ash and noticed that he was like his old self, not the master he had become but the youth she had first met and started traveling with. She had forgotten how much he truly cared, not about titles or gyms, but about pokemon and how they cared about him. She realized then that he had been trying to settle down so much to please her and how in the last month or so he had stopped traveling, how restless he was and how no trainer seemed to interest him in battle. "Misty!" Ash called, breaking her out of her reverie "I'm glad you're here."  
"Why?"  
"I need you to help me into my pidgeot costume so I can fly around with Butterfree."  
Misty laughed "Only if I can play, too."  
"Sure, you're my wife after all."  
"I hate that term, don't call me that." She went and zipped him up, then went off to get into her own, coming back to find him flying around with Butterfree. "You started without me." She said and then Ash swooped down, picked her up and then dropped her in the pool. "Hey!" She said, laughing. "Toge!" a voice cried.  
"Togetic, you shouldn't be up so late." Misty chided her pokemon.  
"Toge" it said in a voice that clearly meant, I am evolved and no longer your little egg.  
"Yeah, and those wings get you into more trouble than any of us can handle." (Togepi had evolved when Misty finally realized that it waving was an attack and tried to command one. Instead of releasing an attack, it had evolved. Knowledge is power in any realm; this place just takes it more literally.) Ash was still flying around and true to his word, picked Misty up every so often to fly her around. Meanwhile, pikachu had jumped onto his back and was enjoying the ride until Ash saw him and did a barrel roll over water. It went on like that for a while before they all went back to bed and Butterfree was returned to the pokeball it had always been in.  
The next day, she decided to make Ash feel better. "I'll go on another trip with you, but only if we go where I always wanted to go." She told him.  
"Where is that?"  
"The oceans and islands of our two regions."  
"Fair enough, I've dragged you into enough deserts, and besides which in this case, we can have some more of our usual water fun." It is noted that Ash too had a golduck costume that he didn't use much unless he wanted to join Misty in some underwater fun and of course she had a pidgeot costume.  
"Fine, Brock and Daisy can come over and mind the gym I guess, the others wanted to be alone with their new prospects anyway."  
"Who?"  
"Gary and Tracy."  
Ash fell over a moment and then managed to regain himself "A bit young, aren't they. I mean compared to your sisters."  
"Age doesn't matter in true love." Brock said.  
"I asked them over last night when I realized how much pokemon travels meant to you." Explained Misty. And so they were off, first leaving a sign saying "Rejoice, for Ketchum is not in today." and so left, first stop is the Orange Islands. On their way, they planned on who to say hi to while they were there. "If I can find Lapras, that would be great, and of coarse we could find out from Professor Ivy what happened." Said Ash.  
"Unless she, like Brock, won't tell us."  
"How will we travel around if Lapras isn't around?"  
"We could always build a raft for our water pokemon and sometimes maybe ourselves to pull."  
"I forgot about the golduck costume."  
"I thought you had."  
"And also the pidgeot costumes could come in handy for short distances. Maybe even one of us could ride the other."  
"An interesting idea."

Critiques are always welcomed and encouraged. soapbox Please send my your arguments, acumen, blind rage and confusion. All questions will be answered, all fears allayed.end soapbox And by the way, although these all exist together, the writing styles are considerably different from fic to fic.


	2. Mind games

Master and Mistress  
By Saliaven Chronotis  
Part 2 

Mind games

The Orange Isles. At last, I am back. Ash was feeling very sentimental right now, looking at the region he had won his first major tournament. He and Misty were lucky that on their return, Lapras was around to take them from place to place. It had grown, too and was even nicer to ride on then before. They didn't always travel on Lapras, though, preferring to leave their belongings on the pokemon and fly or swim their way around. They trusted Lapras not to drop their stuff and so were totally carefree as they played on the water. Sometimes it was tag, sometimes the usual pickup and drop and sometimes they would just Be Together.  
They landed on Sunburst Island very soon and left Lapras to swim around a bit while they toured the old place. They went and saw Mateo who now had a Charizard. He commanded it to blow the glass and it almost instantly had it at the proper heat level. They left the town and went about the countryside, finding a small cave, and in it "a metal helmet?" asked Ash.  
"Yes. A metal and electronic looking helmet." answered Misty. She pulled it out.  
"That looks exactly like the one Gary said he saw Mewtwo wearing when he faced Giovanni."  
"But that would mean that THIS is the psychic intensifier."  
"I guess so, maybe I should try it on, it could make me able to release psychic attacks."  
"Ash, your mind isn't strong enough to mold cheese, even with that."  
"I'll show you." He put on the helmet and the lights turned on, showing that it still worked. "Here I go! Psychic blast!"  
Misty stumbled a moment and then said "a mild headache."  
Ash fell to his knees. "That took a lot of my energy away."  
"Rest a moment, then I will try the same on you, you being so kind as to hit me with an attack like that."  
He recovered and said "It was bad enough on the giving end, but fair is fair."  
She then took the helmet, put it on grumbling about helmet hair and directed her mind to him. He flew twenty feet backwards and landed unconscious on the ground. Misty ran over, looking very worried. "Ash! Ash! Dammit" she picked him up and brought him to the nearest pokemon center. Nurse Joy assured her that he wasn't harmed badly. He opened his eyes as they took him to a room to recover. He laughed weakly and said "so that's why our cheese is always moldy" and conked out again.  
He was fully rested the next day and despite the earlier experience, resolved to keep going with their experiments. "I have an idea, let me try the helmet a moment" he said and put it on.  
'Hi Misty'  
"What, Ash why are you greeting me, I'm right here."  
'I'm not talking, I am projecting my thoughts onto you, pretty neat aye?'  
"That is good and also give me an idea"  
'I see, professor Oak might know someone who can make exclusive mind links with this, good idea'  
"Take that off and stop stealing my thoughts" she yanked the object off his head. "No matter what, though, it would be a new level of intimacy that our mere bodies couldn't provide."  
"Yeah, but I might catch your temper."  
"And I your stupid." She said, sticking out her tongue. He grabbed her and turned it into a kiss. They both laughed and went off to take a side trip back to see Oak. He looked at the device and sent it to a friend of his. It was sent back with two small chips, to be inserted in their skulls a note said. "Brain surgery? A bit much." Ash said. Misty agreed it was rather unsettling but in the end they decided they would do it. When they were woken in the lab, the procedure was called a success and the two embraced.  
'Thank god that's over' They thought at each other. And then another message came in 'Ash isn't looking good today'  
"Hey!" He said and professor Oak realized what had happened and said, "It does turn off, it is will powered and follows mental commands and feelings." The two agreed to leave it off unless they needed to know if the other was alright, or mutually decided to play around with their new powers. They then went on their way again, now to see the whirl islands.

Authors note: I don't have any money worth suing for anyhow.


	3. True legends

Master and Mistress  
By Saliaven Cronotis  
Part 3 

True legends

"You know, I never have seen a Hoenn pokemon" Ash said as they flew to the islands.  
"You didn't hear? it was all over the news for awhile."  
"What?"  
"A haze has cut our regions off from Hoenn, it is impenetrable. Many have tried to pass through and all have failed."  
"Since when?"  
"Just after we took over the Cerulean gym."  
"Good thing I didn't go then."  
"Yes, we would have never gotten married if you had." They flew on and finally landed on an island. "The barrier is not far from here, if you want to see it." Misty said.  
"I think that I might." They took off again and few out to sea. Eventually, an orange hue stood in front of them. "I will try to go through." Ash said, and then crashed right into it. "I wonder who put this here."  
'We did' he then saw a bubble not far away, approaching him and he knew who was in it.  
'Hello, Mew' Misty projected.  
'Hi, Misty' Mew thought back cheerfully.  
'Why is this here?' Ash inquired.  
'When you talked of the region, we decided to check it out. Most were intimidated by their looks, but I alone went all the way in and talked to them.'  
'And?'  
'They're all jerks'  
'Coming from you, that means they must have been very impolite' Misty broke in.  
'They were, but if you wish to enter and see the place a little, I can give you the ability to go through, but none of us can help you while on that side, it is rather dangerous to the mind. All pokemon who enter contract a disease that cause them to become temporarily feral and humans get depressed.'  
'Okay, we will go' Misty answered. A hole in the haze appeared and they went through and finally saw Hoenn, them and pikachu recovering quickly due to the psychic barriers they had learned to make. They landed in a place called Littleroot and meet the resident professor. They then go on to Petalburg and meet a girl called May. She told them that she had given up pokemon and tried to travel the world, only to find the haze obstructing her. They go on but before they do "Prepare for trouble"  
"And make that double"  
"Jesse! James ! Meowth! I wondered where you went." Ash cried.  
"Twerp! But you were on the other side when the haze came." Jesse sputtered.  
"I know, but being world class trainers, we called some favors and now I and Misty are free to pass through the barrier."  
"We haven't done so bad either, we managed to unite the warring crime teams and create a new team rocket."  
"That's nice, we'll just be going then."  
"Not so fast!" Jesse said. "We are a lot better than you remember and we'll be taking your pokemon."  
Ash sighed and said "What do you think I have been doing?" He sent out his Pikachu, which was very strong and had white hairs from age. Misty sent out her now very well trained starwe and beat Rocket completely. It was the first blastoff they'd had in a long time. They flew around the region, noting what Mew had said was true and one day as they were looking at the magma pokemon in a volcano Misty slipped. 'On sesame' Ash commanded at once and pulled Misty's mind out of her body and then took it into himself. 'You can't let this happen!' she said in a voice that would have tears if it could. He sent out his Alakazam, which managed to teleport Misty's body out and she returned to it. "That was good thinking, first securing my mind." She said as she got up.  
"This makes me wonder though. We may actually die some time and we know neither wants that." He said.  
"What do you think we should do, we are mortal after all."  
"Not totally, we can project our minds into other things."  
"You have a plan, then?"  
"Legendary pokemon cannot die, so we could take their bodies when we are close to death."  
"That sounds evil!"  
"Not totally, I don't mean take the bodies of pokemon that are alive, I mean animate their offspring."  
"Would they allow it?"  
"I think so."  
They flew back to Kanto and met with the legends. An articuno and moltres agreed to allow them to animate their chicks when the time came. So the two masters lived out their lives and when they were old and dying, they were visited by the two pokemon, who laid their eggs upon the bed and Ash and Misty the humans were no more.  
The absolute end.(NOT, like you could expect that out of someone who started by saying that time is malleable?)

A note or two: The episode with the knickerbockers happened way after I started writing this. Another thing is that although Ash may seem unnaturally intelligent in this, he isn't. I just have been dealing with subjects that I notice he seems to get smarter once it happens, like pokemon battling. Another note, in case you didn't get the hint, I am not finished with them. There are now going to be a few setups (I'll tell you where they fit in) and then on to the time breach, which will make the version of history you just read look very very boring indeed. If you thought it was boring, send me a line and rant all you want, cause I find it highlarious.


End file.
